


末日来临时在做什么

by Astrial



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 5.0后回到亚马乌罗提的阿光和我流爱梅特的再会。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	末日来临时在做什么

光推开创造管理局的大门，走上亚马乌罗提的街道。

他上一次见到雅·修特拉时，对方判断这样大规模的以太可能要数月才会完全消失。她和于里昂热在第一世界四处搜寻和古代人有关的古书和遗迹，光不敢想象那是怎样艰难而浩大的工程。

“即便如此，那不是你应该一个人承担的东西，不要把自己逼得太紧。”猫魅族的魔女白得透明的眼睛看着他，好像透过他的以太看出了什么，他突然有点心虚。

不存在的水压压得他有些喘不过气来，但他渐渐习惯了每次踏进这座幻影之城时感受到的这股无形的重力。大多数时候他只是在城市中散步。这里的街道是以古代人的尺度规划的，即使是他，走完一圈也会有些疲倦。这座城市像一台八音盒，反复地播放着那一天的旋律，光觉得自己像是神经质地盯着它转动的发条。

他知道辩论馆今天的议题，知道下一个人会在何时走进人民行政局。那个人创造的世界像装饰时钟一样精密，细节处惊人的清晰。连于里昂热都苦笑着说，真是让人望尘莫及的创造魔法——也不尽然，光想到阿尼德罗学院出逃的实验魔物，或许这座城市里并不是一切都在爱梅特塞尔克的掌握之中——更何况你也不在了，他有些残忍地想，被我钻了空子你应该也不会介意吧。

思索间他已经走到了国会议事堂门前，门被推开了，两个穿着黑色长袍的身影走了出来，在建筑的阴影下交谈着什么，其中一个点了点头，走下阶梯，消失在街角。光站在台阶的底层向上望去，看见了熟悉的红色面具，几缕银发从斗篷下漏出来。爱梅特塞尔克没有注意到他，像是要甩开肩上的疲惫一样，舒展了一下身体，光注意到他的背，虽然不像“索鲁斯”的那样具有标志性，但也有些微微弓着。

“哈迪斯。”光想了想，喊出对方的名字。

果不其然，哈迪斯向他看了过来，即使看不到眼睛，光也能想象出对方脸上一瞬间掠过的惊讶，一定没有想到会被用这个名字称呼吧。那么他看到的自己——灵魂的颜色是什么样的呢？

哈迪斯沉默了一会，居高临下地盯着他的脸。“你是谁？”

“我从海的那边来。”光觉得自己不算完全在说谎。

哈迪斯皱起了眉头，他走下台阶。“知道那个名字的外乡人，在这种时候来亚马乌罗提……”开玩笑也要有个限度。踏上最后一级台阶时，他突然停住脚步，环顾四周。他果然注意到这座城市的异常，光想道。

“这里不是亚马乌罗提。”哈迪斯的身影遮挡住议事堂的窗口透出来的灯光，面具下的眉头拧得更紧了，他的视线扫过街道与远处高耸的建筑，最后像是懊恼一般地咂了一下嘴，“居然是我自己的以太。”

光向前一步想要解释什么，哈迪斯却回身向国会望去，庄严的石造建筑表面映出幽蓝的水波的影子。他一定已经明白了，希斯拉德一眼就看穿的幻影，他不可能看不出来。黑色的长袍逆着光矗立着，仿佛一块古老的石碑。

“也就是说失败了啊。”良久，哈迪斯叹了口气，摇了摇头道，“要被老爷子训话了。”

——就这样？

注意到光表现出的诧异，哈迪斯面具之下勾起了嘴角：“开玩笑的。即使知道了末日要到来也缺乏实感，想象不出自己会怎么样。看这个样子，我倒是活下去了啊，竟然还做出这种东西来。”

他像是卸下什么包袱一样，摘下斗篷的兜帽，露出银色的短发，给人的感觉比“索鲁斯”要更轻巧一些。他背对着国会走到街道上，声音平静。“浪费，无用，与其事后亡羊补牢，不如从一开始就做好准备——被拉哈布雷亚老爷子这样从学校一直训到委员会。”

“那个人也说过，我们的方法行不通——”话音在中途停住，哈迪斯的目光落在光身上，“那么这位异乡人，”他的语调讽刺般地上扬起来，“又是为什么而来呢？”

——想再见一面、想了解过去的爱梅特塞尔克，说出这种莫名其妙的理由的一瞬间他就后悔了。

果不其然，哈迪斯露出的半张脸上的表情微妙地扭曲起来，像是咬着牙一般说道：“‘过去的’我？你认识的是多久以后的爱梅特塞尔克啊？”

光犹豫了一会要不要向哈迪斯解释他所知的来龙去脉，但对方似乎对此并不感兴趣，抑或是已经猜到了十之八九。所以他回答道，一万两千年。

哈迪斯哈地笑了一声，很久不再言语，只是从面具的后面静静地打量着光。

他到底从这灵魂的碎片里看出了什么呢？

“我再问一句。”不知是不是错觉，哈迪斯的声音稍微有些沙哑，好像转眼间苍老了下去，变成了光熟悉的那个爱梅特塞尔克，“你认识的那个我在哪里？”

光没有回答，他抬起头迎上哈迪斯的目光。后者叹了一口气：“我明白了。我就知道会是这样，虽然是个残次品。”哈迪斯经过光的身边向远处走去。那双眼睛简直一模一样，像是自言自语一般，他这么说道。

快要走到路的尽头的时候，他停下脚步，回过头：“喂，残次品先生，跟上来。虽然是幻影，但也是我做出来的东西，看一看的价值还是有的。”

他们穿过街道，有古代人向哈迪斯恭敬地打招呼，后者不知什么时候戴上了兜帽。

“请不要担心。”他向一个市民道，“十四人委员会一定会竭尽所能解决问题的。”

光从没听过哈迪斯这样的语气，温和而沉静。为什么，他问，明明知道他们只是死去之人的幻影。

“真麻烦。”哈迪斯像是要抖掉什么一样无力地耸了耸肩，“如果可以的话我真不想被托付这些麻烦的事情。”

他呼了一口气。“但这里的人们大多不了解死亡，而我的话，至少稍微可以想象一点。希斯拉德那家伙会叫我什么‘冥界的宠儿’，其实不过是个送葬人罢了。把将死之人没有痛苦地送往冥界，这才是我的工作。”

“原来知道自己终有一死之后，就会开始做些不知所谓的麻烦事了吗。”他像是自嘲般地笑道。

他们最后走进了阿尼德罗学院。

“这是我学习的地方。”哈迪斯说着，在一片废墟前停下了脚步，这里早已不见原本千奇百怪的魔法生物的踪迹。

光不动声色地挪了一步，挡在哈迪斯和一根被某种大型利刃从中间整齐地砍成两截的栏杆之间。“是出逃的魔物撞坏的吧。”

哈迪斯看了他一眼，无奈地揉了揉额头。“我还是学生的时候，和一个朋友一起被老爷子罚打扫米特隆院的水池，因为帮那个人做创造魔法课的作业。结果最后只有我在打扫，那个人在制服被惊动的鲨鱼。”

他在手中聚集起以太的幻影，“当时一时兴起做出来的是飞龙一样的生物。”有着紫色双翼的漆黑飞龙从他的掌心腾空而起，闪动着翅膀在天井上空盘旋。“那个家伙说想要可以即使睡过头也不会迟到的东西。”

他们走出学院时回头看了一眼，飞龙从天井笔直地向天空飞去，消失在幽蓝的水波中。城市的灯光投在他们脸上，哈迪斯的银发仿佛变得透明起来。

“今天说了太多了，你和那个人一样会给我找麻烦事。”他不耐烦地叹了口气。“差不多了，这种程度的创造魔法也就到此为止了。做出这么没品又无谓的事情，果然是个残次品。”

“彼此彼此吧。”光反唇相讥。

哈迪斯自嘲地笑了笑：“倒也是。我也变了那么多吗。即使用这双眼睛看着夜空，也不能完全明白死亡意味着什么，无论是他人的还是自己的。”

光耸了耸肩，停下脚步。“这次真的要说再见了。我可是受够了被别人单方面道别了。”

哈迪斯的尾音略带讽刺地扬起，光想象着他面具下挑起的眉。“还真是可怜的烦恼。”他抬起头看向亚马乌罗提的天空——或是深海。光也不知道他看到的是哪一种。世界在对方眼中到底是怎样的，光发现自己对这个问题有着无药可救的好奇心。有太多东西是现在的自己无法了解的，在他能够知晓的那一天到来之前——

哈迪斯最后的话语像是水压带来的耳鸣。

灰姑娘的魔法时间结束了。

他的身影在身后建筑物里透出来的晦暗的光线里渐渐模糊起来，他摘下面具，眉心如光熟知的那样拧着。

简直和那时的景象如出一辙，光想道，甚至快要不知道自己做这样没品又无谓的事情是为了什么。

向希斯拉德询问过可行性，凭借“那一天的亚马乌罗提”这个概念，用自己微不足道的以太，钻了空子而实现的“那一天应该在亚马乌罗提的爱梅特塞尔克”——最半吊子的转瞬即逝的创造魔法。

哈迪斯的身形失去了轮廓。光突然想到了什么。

“那是我第一次来到这里时，一个市民告诉我的。”

在飞散的细碎的光点里，他感觉到那双眼睛确实看向了自己。

“末日来临时千万不要离开心爱的人。”

END


End file.
